We have to do this
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Otoya and Tokiya have to replace Otoya's friend on his work. What type of work? What happened?


**Hey =D! This is my first fic only about TokiOto, so be good to me 'kay? ^v^**

**I'd like to thank my beta (Scarlotte O'Hara) she's not rude, she's patient and explains me everything =') 'Thank you so much!'**

**Romi-chan, this is for you, I had this idea due to our talk about Japan né? When you finish read this, you will understand what I'm talking about. (I hope, since we have so many trouble with communication xD)**

**But not just Romi-chan, all the others too, enjoy né! I'm a little afraid about this story, but um… It'll be everything okay =/) hehe!**

* * *

**Glossary:Shining Rose* - Invented by me xb**

* * *

**We have to do this…**

* * *

"Ichinose-kun, Otoya-kun two young ladies are coming your way ... Go work please, don't think that because you are two famous idols you can play around!"

Tokiya sighed hearing the man's order. He he didn't like this a bit, this horrible idea called work...Work, why does he have to work? He's an idol, nevertheless he has to be here, at this horrible place and doing the worst thing he could imagine, working. Well, the place wasn't the true problem since it was a very luxurious bar, one of the most expensive bars in town. Yet out of all the places he could get stuck working why a host club. The blue-haired teen sighed again while looking at his cheerful co-worker. How could Ittoki smile while doing this type of work? Ichinose's mind remembered everything and his anger grew greater inside of him."This is all Otoya's fault! Makoto is his friend not mine, then why do I also have to help?"

Otoya Ittoki was the cause of their work the past three days. Two days ago a friend of Ittoki named Makoto had to travel to his parent's village due to his grandparent's high fever. His family was very worried and had asked him to take care of him for about 5 days, so he had asked Otoya if he could replace him in the club, and of course, the redheaded boy accepted without any hesitation. Typical of Ittoki's personality he always wants to help others before considering himself. Then again he also agrees to things before thinking about the consequences, and by the time he does it's already too late. So, due to Otoya's clumsy personality, both ended working at the"Shining Rose*" a famous host club to girls. Ittoki was the one who had to work there, but upon seeing Tokiya's hot body, Makoto had begged him for help. The blue-haired teen had wanted to decline, but his proud personality refused to let him do it. Even if he was cold and his face never showed a smile, on the inside he was someone really shy who had difficulty showing his true feelings. But about this job... He hated... really hated it!

"Welcome to Shining Rose, little..." Both had to do a reverence and say in a most courteous way gorgeous words to greet the girls. However Tokiya shrank at the stupid expression he had to tell at the two young ladies. "swee... swee... swee..."

Ittoki began to laugh and giving him a small slap on his back said "ah ah Tokiya, you're so shy." The two young ladies blushed and smiled looking at them. "You have to say... Welcome to Shining Rose, little sweet kittens." Saying this, the red-haired teen bent in front of each one of the girls and kissed their hands very softly. Of course his cheerful expression remained present. Both girls blushed more and more and smiled appearing very satisfied. Ichinose Tokiya and Otoya Ittoki were their choices. Even if Ichinose has done nothing to deserve the client's notice.

"So Tokiya-kun, how old are you?" Asked the girl with straight brown hair.

Tokiya looked at her, his eyes shining and a smile so brilliant it made her blush slightly. "I'm young, but due to your beauty…" _"Shit! I really hate this job!"_"… I'm sure that I'm older than you."

The girl blushed harder and screamed aloud due to her embarrassment. Ichinose was even angrier than before with the cry of the girl. It was true that he had already adapted with the cries of Starish's fans, but tonight he couldn't bear it.

Seeing his friend about to explode, Otoya smiled, grabbed his arm and said pulling him "Can you excuse us for a second?" The young women only nodded still dazzled by their glow and hotness.

They turned their backs for the girls and Ittoki whispered "Um, Tokiya... Can you please be nice to them?"

"Be nice?" He shouted. The other boy did 'shh' to him and he lowered his voice. "What do you mean by that? I'm being nice, I even smiled at one of them..."

"No, you're not… The owner of the host his looking at you with a very angry expression. You can't forget that we're doing a favor to Mako-chan, if we don't do this in the right way he will be fired." The expression of his face was changed by a cheerful one and he added "I know that you're shy, you're not good showing your feelings and I know you're hating the job, but Mako-chan reeeeally liked you, and he says that your body is the perfect body for a host."

Tokiya blushed and asked increasing his voice "What? When did he tell you that?"

"Shh! When he asked us to replace him. When you left first and I stood alone with him, it was then when he told me that. He was really pleased that he had an extra person doing the job." The redheaded dropped a few laughs, but seeing his friend's annoyed face stopped. "There, there... Waah! Let's go work, the owner is about to hit us."

Ichinose sighed and returned to the straight haired girl's side.

The girl with curly red hair smiled shyly to both of them and said "We want to ask you something..."

Otoya saw that Tokiya was annoyed only with the question, so looked to the girl and said smiling "What is it sweet kitten?" _"Waaah! This is really embarrassing! How can they do this so well?"_ He looked around and saw a few boys trying to 'conquer' their clients. _"They're pros! I've_ _got to_ _do this for Mako-chan's sake!"_ Even if he had just had the previous talk with Ichinose, he was truly ashamed too, but he had to restrain that feeling for his friends's sake.

"Um... Can you do something for us?" The straight haired girl began.

"Yes... It's simple, you only have to show us..." The curly haired girl continued.

"Can you..." Said one of them.

"Can... Can..." Said the other swallowing.

"What the hell do you want?" Tokiya said angrily, annoyed at having to wait.

The owner rose from the table next theirs and, seeing him, Ittoki became alarmed and stepped Ichinose's foot under the table "I apologize for my friend, but he's too impatient and wants to know quickly what you want." He looked at the owner's face, but he was still furious. Then, he sighed and added "As an apology, we will accept to do your favor." Lastly he showed a smile and both girls recovered from the previous scare with Tokiya's voice.

"Wait Otoy..." The red-eyed teen looked very upset at him and he fell silent.

"Really?" Asked the two women at the same time due to excitement for the news.

"Sure." Ittoki said softly smiling.

"Then, Tokiya-kun..." Said the curly haired girl.

"Can you please kiss Otoya-kun?" Said the other girl.

"Hum! A deep kiss." Both said at the same time even more excited.

A kiss? Between two guys? What were the girls thinking? Why did they asksuch favor? Both boys stood gaping before such a question. They couldn't believe that was happening to them. What will they do? "Wha... Wha... What are you saying?" Asked Tokiya stuttering due to embarrassment and shock.

"Well, both of you are so sexy and beautiful, that we remembered what a friend of ours said yesterday about she seeing two hot guys kissing each other. And we started to think about this when we saw both of you. " Said the curly haired girl.

"You're crazy!" Ichinose shouted at the girls, he was really angry. No he was really furious and now was totally screwed over for taking this damn job. "Tokiya!" Otoya said trying to calm his friend. How could he do that if he was also shocked by the question? He couldn't quite grasp the girl's words, but he knew what he had to do... He had to calm Tokiya, otherwise his friend would be fired.

"SHUT UP OTOYA! I'LL NOT DO ANYTHING!"

"But your friend promised us." One of the girls said.

"I don't care, I'm leaving!" Saying this he turned around, but when he tried to walk away, he saw the owner right before him.

"You're not going anywhere, otherwise I'll fire Sakurai Makoto-kun." The man said harshly.

"Like I care!" He knew that he was being cold, but it was true. Makoto was Otoya's friend not his, what would happen with him after the fact wasn't his problem.

Ittoki hid his expression looking to the ground and said "I also don't want to do this, but Mako-chan is my friend and he has some economic problems so I accepted this job. I have been nervous and anxious all the time, but for Makoto's sake I promised myself that I'd do it. I never thought that someone could ask something like this..." He raised his face and showed a small smile, but a sad one. "I'm so sorry Tokiya. Mako-chan isn't your friend and you're here helping him. You have done enough, I mean you did too much for him. You can go I'll tell him tomorrow."

Tokiya immediately started to feel guilty seeing his friend's sad expression, but what could he do to help Otoya? He looked at both women, but they didn't show any sign of regret. Then, he looked for the owner, but it was the same, he didn't show any pity before Ittoki's explanation. Could people truly be so mean? If they were, he wasn't so, he walked toward the red-haired teen cornering him against the wall behind him and hiding his expression through the strands of his blue hair said

"I will do it, but... I have a requirement."

The red-eyed teen couldn't believe on what his ears had heard. Then, when he organized Tokiya's words inside of his head blushed furiously _"He... He's gonna ki-ki-kiss me?"_ He thought. Then, he remembered the request of the girls and blushed even more. _"Hum! A deep kiss."_

"What is it, Tokiya-kun?" Asked the straight haired girl.

"We will kiss each other for 30 seconds, after this you will leave and... Owner-san, You will not fire Sakurai Makoto-kun." The owner and the girls broken the brief moment of silence and agreed with the tall teen.

"Tokiya-kun, Otoya-kun I already put the timer on my cell phone, if you want you stay with it and when time's over you can stop." Said the curly haired girl teasingly.

Ichinose grabbed the girl's phone, without looking directly at her, and was ready to begin when Ittoki asks "Wai-wait Tokiya! What are you doing? You don't have to do this, it's okay you did enough."

"Yes, I did but..." He looked at his friend and he was also blushing. "We have to do this for Makoto-kun."

Otoya couldn't blink but managed to say "They want a... a deep... deep... they want a deep kiss and... we are both... man, besides that Haru-chan is..."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Said Tokiya very annoyed with Nanami's name. He already knew what the red-haired teen would say about their composer, but his pride right now was bigger than his love for Haruka.

"Then we have to stop. With this you did enough! Thank you so much, if I explain everything to Mako-chan..." The tall teen pressed on the cell phone's button and the timer started to decrease. Otoya was still finishing his speech, when was interrupted by Tokiya's _warm _ lips. "... I know that mmm... Mmm?"

His red eyes were opened in shock for the sudden kiss. "Mmm?" He tried with all his might to stop his friend. He hit his chest with his fists, he tried to walk back, but all existed behind him was the wall and he couldn't do anything, so he made noises with his mouth. He believed that Ichinose would stop the kiss with that, but Tokiya managed to stop the noisesof protest by introducing his tongue inside his mouth.

_"His... This is his ton-tongue?"_

One second he was hitting his friend's chest, but the next he was surrendering instead before all the sensations.

His heart was pounding so much that he was afraid that he might lose consciousness, his red eyes open were quickly shut and his hands slid on Tokiya's body until reaching his shoulders to be supported there. The tall teen felt exactly the same. His heart was pounding, his eyes were shut and his hand without the cell phone, that first was supported on Otoya's shoulder, slid until his waist pulling him closer to his body. How could that be possible... Their bodies were reacting before that kiss. A kiss between two guys. It was true that it felt so... good? Before they didn't know what to say, maybe they laughed due to that question but now? Now they were certain about the answer. A kiss between two hot boys feels so good that it can make you melt. They were melting. Otoya was melting due to Tokiya's soft, gentle and warm tongue inside of his mouth. It was leaving him completely uncontrolled and crazy, always around and around without stop, but it felt better when their tongues fought against each other. In Ittoki's body the desire was growing always surrounded by static sensations similar to electric shocks.

Tokiya was melting due to Otoya's flavor, smell and body. His tongue was sweet and warm, his smell was also sweet and exotic like fruits with a slight menthol touch and his body... His body was strong but fragile at the same time. He was tall but not so much as Ichinose, his muscles were well carved, but the blue-haired boy's ones were more perfect than Otoya's. It was as if Ittoki's body was made to fit to Ichinose's. Something completely inexplicable, but comprehensible for those who saw that perfect kiss between them. Both could feel their own and the other's heartbeat across their bodies. It was so fast, they almost could hear the famous strong and quick sound**_'ThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThump...'_**

Tokiya opened his eyes to see Otoya's face, but suddenly he looked at the cell phone's screen and saw the last seconds while doing the counting on his head while thinking _"4... Why_ do I _feel this way? 3... This is something completely new. 2... I don't want to stop. 1... I want to feel more! 0!"_

Tokiya closed his eyes again for a split second to savor a little more Otoya's flavor and when their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes incredulous and thinking with a deep red blush on their faces _"We have to do this ... again!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed =/)**

**Chuu***


End file.
